Tempest: Exposition
'Command Tent ' ---- ::A somewhat cavernous tent as far as such things go, the Command Tent of the Siege Camp south of Drakesreach Bluff remains a somewhat minimalist affair, free of unrequired decoration or ornamentation. Rushes cover the ground beneath a collection of fur throw-rugs that provide an effective carpet to walk upon, while a twin-lamp lantern provides the lighting when needed. ::A large table dominates the center of the tent, covered with various documents, maps, goblets, and a few individual items such as a war horn and dagger. A makeshift double-bed has been constructed in the far corner, while a simple yet effective dresser stands upon the eastern side. An armor stand and weapon rack are also present, as are a number of other personal effects - such as a washbowl, and reading table and chair - that give the impression that the occupant has been here for a while now. ::A double flap at the southern end of the tent provides the means for one to enter and leave. ---- :"...isss clear, Archon, isss that your persssonal feelingsss about the Lady are-" :It would seem that the Fastheldians have entered the command tent in the middle of what seems to be an argument of sorts. Or a heated difference of opinion at the very least. Whatever it is, the male Naga that was speaking is hastily cut off by a gruff human voice. :"None of your damn concern. My personal feelings about the Lady may have a factor in this, but Light strike me down if they're the entire cause and effect of this debacle. You can claim what you like, but that doesn't change the facts." :'' "Perhapsss," the male Naga concedes with an incline of his head. His upper half - the human half - is clad in black velvet beneath the cuirass and pauldrons of that scarlet half-plate armor that many of those within the camp - such as the Shield Guards - wear. His lower half is entirely serpent, however, and though tassets have been adapted to protect where his thighs would be if he were human, the rest of his richly sapphire tail is clearly on display as it coils around behind him.'' :"Regardlesssss, it ssseems we have unexxxpected company..." :The Naga captain looks towards the Fastheldians with an expression of amusement; all human above the waist save for the back-curved horns that stem from the sides of his head, and the somewhat forked tongue that's occasionally on display. The Archon, however, is fully human. :Clad in scarlet half-plate that features a golden filigree of a golden crown within a coiled snake, he stands at around five foot eleven, with steel-blue eyes and a perpetually proud emanation. The chiseled visage of a military leader is his to command beneath hair of an unusual hue of dark silver that cascades down the sides of his head to a level that reaches his neck. :Upon his back rests a very remarkable item indeed: A seraphite greatsword of immeasurable worth and grandeur. Though his expression is one of fatigue and stress, he manages what may be the first smile in weeks. :"Well," the Archon muses, "Look what the Dragon hauled in." Lucius Nepos isn't as spectacular a sight as he enters the tent. Lorica's Soul may be a very well crafted cuirass, but it is not a work of beauty as much as a functional piece of equipment. The Lady's Aegis, shield glowing blue however does emit a luster. Not noticing much else besides the commander in front of him, there is instant recognition on Nepos's face. "Sir? I... I dare say I expected to see you at the bottom of a ditch, with one of Zolor's sword wounds at your neck. What /are/ you doing out here, if I may?" He doesn't offer any explanation to the others. "Sir?" queries Norran aloud, confused as he tilts his head somewhat toward the human figure. "You recognize him? Some sort of Captain?" ventures Norran further, his hand still gripped on the ricasso guard of his claymore as he looks toward the odd creature and the human. Wolfsbane's attention is mostly on the Naga captain, regarding the soldier with unhidden interest as he tugs his brown hood down from his head. The Justiciar receives a brief glance, though not ever having had a significant encounter with the man; he only nods in greeting, before turning his attention back to the other. "Your soldiers saved our asses," he states matter-of-factly, readjusting the warbow on his shoulder. Katriana Nillu slides into the tent, one hand lifting to touch the scratch on her arm, before she blinks at the Naga captain, and, well, stares. She blinks a bit more, glancing towards Lucius, and then the human male as he is addressed. Celeste quietly in behind Katriana. A vision of white and black as the starburst design upon the black armor stands out. Her attention focusing first upon the human and then the Naga, though only her eyes narrowing slightly seems to be her overall reaction to the sight. The mace placed back upon her waist as she quietly listens at the back of the tent. :The Naga captain holds Vhramis's attention with his own for a few moments; one looking at the other until the Ranger finally breaks the standoff. The Naga, in turn, inclines his head with a smile. "Ttthe Blood Guard isss nottthing if not good at that." he remarks, glancing between Vhramis, Katriana, and Celeste as they all stare at him. "If you'll excussse me, Archon." he finally states towards the human, making his way around the collection of Fastheldians as he leaves the tent. "I ssseem to be causssing a ssscene." :The Archon in question nods to the Naga captain as he departs, looking back upon the group that nod stands before him. "Well," he offers by way of explanation, "There's less paper work out here. It's a long story that would take time to explain, and from the look of things it seems you're all lucky to be standing." A pause follows; the Archon leaning forward to rest gauntleted hands upon the table before him, "Am I to assume that Zolor has sent the Claws out looking for me?" Lucius Nepos snorts, shaking his head. "Zolor has dissolved the Blades. No more military. We have a policing force now, called the Imperial Watch. We are part of an expedition sent up the river to find the source of a mysterious airship which crashed at Lightholder a few moons back." The Constable nods to the Naga as he exits in a respectful manner, looking back at Soravyn. "No, I was intensely surprised to see Crown's Reach having turned into a city from a tiny town last year, and more surprised to see this army here. What is going on, Justiciar?" As the discourse between the two continues, Norran's brows raise in surprise. "Justiciar?" he asks aloud, of no-one in particular as he manages a further chuckle and a faint grin. "Perhaps if we prod further, we'll find the Blademaster while we're at it, let alone those bizarre short little men." "We'll speak later?" Wolfsbane suggests to the Naga captain as he makes his way to leave, before looking back to Soravyn, nodding his head to Lucius' question. His expression grows more solemn at that, Norran only receiving a brief glance. "Why is it under attack? Was it taken by Ebonhold?" Celeste just watches the Naga leave, no more than idle curiosity as she seems more intent upon the words of the human. Her lips remain sealed as she crosses her arms, listening to the men and with the familiarity in which they speak. Katriana Nillu blinks, watching the Naga until he is gone from her sight, and then turns back to the newly titled man with curiosity rather similar to the tent's previous occupant. :"Hartnek went missing?" Soravyn asks of Lucius before catching his own curiosity and holding it in check, shaking his head at himself as he dismisses that which is trivial for that which is important. "No," he finally states to Vhramis, "Crown's Refuge exists today through the Naga and Ebonhold, but not because of them." That said, the steel blue eyes of the Wolf fall back upon the group at large. "Let me explain..." :"The tale of how I and the Lady wound up in the Wildlands can be told at a later date, as can that of how Crown's Refuge was reborn into the city you see before you atop Drakesreach Bluff. The pressing concern here is why we're laying siege to our own freehold, and why we seem to be on the defending side. In truth, Crown's Refuge is currently being held by a small contingent of outlaws that have sworn loyalty to a Naga we know only as "He Who Is Incarnate"; a somewhat curious title reminiscent of the Ravager crisis." :"He claims to be "Xil'varath's Avatar", whoever that may be, and has managed to claim a foothold within Crown's Refuge though outside help. Indeed, the very way that he managed to evict the Blood Guard and I was to create the illusion of an attack from Ebonhold to draw us out of the freehold, and then..." :The Archon sighs, "...and then he closed the doors behind us and the subterfuge was sprung. Rather cunning, but vexing all the same. We've been on the defensive since then, attempting to adapt to the sitation at hand while we try to figure out how in the Light we're going to reclaim the freehold. To make matters worse, he's threatened to assault Tempest Spire - that large tower you can see if you look outside - and murder the Lady should we attempt to storm the gates." :"Those within Crown's Refuge now are caught in the middle. They want to take action, but they're not equipped to deal with whatever power base this Naga has managed to carve out for himself. They're also terrified that his threat upon the Lady is more than just a bluff." "The Lady? Which Lady? You mean Kalath'aria?" Lucius asks, tilting his helmeted head to the side in some sort of confusion but not pressing the topic any further than that, nonetheless. "Well, you've a small relief from Fastheld of sorts, and though our official mission is to find the source of these air ships I am more than happy to offer our services here. What can /we/ personally do to help you free Crown's Reach, Justiciar? Two of our numbers are wounded but one of them is a mage who can heal such wounds, given a little time. We're a small group, but a good number are soldiers or ex soldiers and the rest have been trained, at least." Norran remains absolutely silent for now during the conversation, standing beside the doorway with his claymore in hand as he looks attentively between both the Zahir and Lucius. His expression is curious, listening carefully. The ranger frowns slightly at some thought, before looking to the tent flaps heading out. With only a brief gesture towards the exit of the tent with his hand, he moves to exit, slipping past those about to head into the night. Celeste remains quiet as well. Only a nod at Lucius's words as if this somehow only reinforced her own thoughts of the matter, her hand lowering to rest upon the mace on her hip. Katriana Nillu glances to Vhramis as he leaves, but then returns to back and forth staring, her hands lacing together in front of her. :"Not Kalath'aria," the Archon notes, shaking his head as the complexities of attempting to explain a years worth of history in one sitting present themselves. "For now, /you/ can personally get some rest. You have wounded that need tending to, sleep that needs cultivating, and a hell of a lot of information to take in. It can wait. Crown's Refuge isn't going anywhere, and neither are we." :With that said, Soravyn pushes himself back into a standing position; tired, haggard, stressed, but - for the first time in a while - hopeful, it seems. "You've given me new cards to play with, and I appreciate it. Besides, we have Wolfsbane with us!" he looks to the departing ranger and smiles a wolfish smile indeed, "Ha! Do we have a surprise for him! All in due time, of course. For now, let me take a look at your wounded, and then we'll find you all a tent to live in for a while." "You've not thought about gathering wood from the forest nearby and constructing a proper fort a little ways away from Crown's Reach? Though I do suppose that those inside would be able to light it, somehow, some way." Lucius shakes his head, looking both relieved and nerve wracked. It's been a night. "They're outside, sir." "So long as it's not a tent on the water, I'll consider it a fine improvement," responds Norran with a suddenly brightened grin, glancing off toward Lucius and then back toward the exit. "I hadn't intended on laying siege to any townships while we were out here, but I'm more than ready to the task." Katriana Nillu rolls her eyes at Norran, the first real recognition she's offered the man, and shakes her head. Other than that, she remains silent and adjusts her bow on her shoulder. "I"m sure we can do what is required, and needed." Celeste states simply. Turning to follow the men out of the tent, "hopefully, we will not be bringing that -thing- here if she helps to heal them." :"The Verdigris provides her own palisade and supplies, Lucky." Soravyn offers as he nods to the former Marshal, and then to the Duke as he offers his own opinion, prowling around the table in turn to stalk his way outside. His armor is a deeper shade of red than his previous Tribunal attire, but seems to suit him just as well; and he, in turn, it. :"Which is how we came to construct all this junk you see laying around." he explains as he pushes aside and then ducks under the flaps of the command tent, nodding his respect to the two female Naga outside. His voice trails off as he moves beyond the leather walls of the tent. "Besides, we're looking to take Crown's Refuge back, not carve out a new hole to live in and calling it even..." ---- ''Return to Season 5 (2007) Category:Logs